


Welcome Home

by ReneePhoenix



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorable, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/F, I hate tagging, Post-Apocalypse, Wholesome, Zombie Apocalypse, but without the zombies, short but cute, thats all that matters, they all get to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneePhoenix/pseuds/ReneePhoenix
Summary: Adora was out looking for more supplies for her and her girlfriend, Catra, when a blizzard hit. It became unbearable. She had to find shelter. She soon did and camped out there until the blizzard passed. She never would've thought she'd be bringing an extra addition to the family...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Welcome Home

Adora shivered as she walked into the abandoned supermarket. The blonde let out a breath and shook her head as she saw the puff of air come out of her mouth. She turned around and closed the door, hoping that would let it get warmer quicker. She turned to face the store and turned her head to get a feel of her surroundings. She pulled her jacket tighter against her. Adora took her first step deeper into the dark building.

Luckily, it wasn’t pitch black, as she could still see a good bit. Adora continued to walk, going down the aisles. She knew she’d be here for quite a while. "Might as well get used to this place." Adora sighed. She looked at the shelves, looking to see if there were any good supplies left. She saw a can further down the aisle.

She stepped towards it and wrapped her gloved fingers around the can. She picked it up and examined it. It didn’t have a label on it. Adora looked at the bottom of the can and spotted some black text on the metal. The dumb jock squinted, not being able to read it. She reached in her pocket with the other hand to grab her small flashlight.

She turned it on and looked at the text. July 14th 2020. It was old, but not too old. Depending on what it was, it should still be good. She put the flashlight away, hoping to save the batteries as much as she possibly could. She put the can back. She’d come back to it later if she really needed it. She walked down the rest of the aisles. They were mostly empty and the little amount that was there was long expired.

She soon came across a door. Employees Only. Adora let out a shaky breath as she slowly turned the doorknob and pushed it open. She peeked her head in before she opened the door all the way. She looked around and saw nothing, so she opened the door and stepped in. The female walked slowly and quietly, just in case. She saw tons of food and other things. Adora was thankful that she decided to bring her backpack with her. She took it off of her back and unzipped it. She set it down on the ground and grabbed what she could, double checking all the dates before putting them in the bag.

Once it was full, she zipped it back up and put it on her back again. She stretched a little before going up to the door. As soon as she was about to open the door, she heard a loud noise come from the store. It sounded like someone knocked over a can. Adora froze and stepped away from the door. She leaned against the wall, thinking it would be best to wait for a few minutes before going out there.

She waited for a good 15 minutes. Adora decided that would be long enough. She stepped to the door again and grabbed the doorknob, turning it and pulling open the door. She walked out and quickly looked around. She called out a ‘hello’, in case whoever, or whatever, was still present. When it was completely silent, she figured it was safe enough to go further.

Adora walked up to the front door of the building. She went to one of the windows to peek outside. She groaned as she found out that, not only was there still a blizzard, but it was even worse than before. She closed her eyes and sighed. Now, she knew for a fact that she would be for a good while. The blonde reached in her right pocket and pulled out her phone. She held down the power button to turn it on. She did this to save battery.

After a minute, it turned on. Adora saw that she had gotten a text from her girlfriend, asking if she was okay. She responded and told her the situation she was in. She put her phone away so that she could save battery as she waited for her to text back. The blonde walked to the first aisle that she had walked down. She looked for the can of food that she had found earlier. She found that the can was gone. The blonde looked confused before she looked down at the ground. She immediately felt relieved as she saw the can on the floor.

As she squatted down to pick it up, she realized that it must’ve been the sound from earlier. Adora sighed again before turning around and walking back to the window. She sat down on the window sill. Of course, she knew it wouldn’t be smart to sit on the dirty ground. She began to open the can when she heard footsteps outside the window behind her. It sounded like running. She immediately turned around to find no one there. Granted, it was really hard to see.

The blonde thought nothing of it until she heard crying. A baby crying. She widened her eyes and quickly put the can down on the sill. She ran out the door, putting her arm in front of her face. She walked over to the window she was sitting by. She saw a blonde-haired baby. They looked to be at least a year old. Fortunately, they were swaddled in a soft and thick blanket, but they still shouldn’t be out in this weather.

She walked over to them and picked them up. Adora held them close to her chest and quickly took her inside. She closed the door and went back over to the window sill. She sat down and gently rocked the baby back and forth. She held them in one arm and pulled out her phone. She sent her girlfriend a quick text, warning her that she would be back with a baby. Adora knew she would be confused, but she didn’t think she could explain through text. She shut her phone down and put it away again. She put the baby in her lap. They were still crying.

Adora figured that they were probably hungry. She grabbed the can and opened it. She found out that it was peaches in the can. She sighed and took a piece out of the can. “You want this peach?” She asked the baby in a gentle voice. When the baby had stopped crying at the smell and sight of food. She put the small slice of the peach up to their mouth. The baby took a small bite out of it. They chewed it a little before swallowing the piece. Adora continued to feed the baby until it wouldn’t eat anymore.

“What’s your name? Do you know your name?” She asked. The baby just looked confused and reached their hands up to the blonde. Adora smiled a little and picked them up and held them in front of their face. The baby reached out to touch her face. She giggled a little and let them do so. She wasn’t one to wear jewelry much, so there was no reason to be worried about that.

Adora noticed that the blanket was starting to come off of the baby’s body. She turned on the sill and laid the baby down. She took the blanket off and noticed that the shirt they were wearing had their name on it. “Finn… Is that your name?” She asked the baby. When they just giggled and grinned widely, Adora knew that Finn was in fact their name. She just smiled and swaddled them in the blanket again. She held them to her chest again, rocking them.

Finn’s eyes started to close and Adora knew that they were falling asleep. She let them fall asleep, figuring they probably needed it. After an hour or so, she looked outside. Now, it was just lightly snowing. She smiled a little and stood up. The blonde used her jacket to keep Finn extra-warm, not wanting them to wake up. She walked up to the front door and opened it. She stepped out and began to make her way back to her home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adora let out a cool breath as she knocked on the door of her home. She was gently bouncing the small baby, who was still sound asleep. It took a few seconds before she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. When the door opened, she was met with the worried face of her girlfriend. She smiled nervously, glancing down at Finn. She looked back up at her. “I’m back. Finally…”

Catra sighed and shook her head, chuckling under her breath. “Just get in before you catch a cold, dumbass.” She stepped to the side so that Adora could walk in. Adora did as she was told, walking in, and making her way to the couch. She sat down and groaned as she stared up at the ceiling. The feline walked over to her and held out her hands for the baby. “Do you know if they have a name?”

Adora handed her the baby and nodded. “Yeah. Their name is Finn.” Catra nodded and held Finn to her chest, rocking them slowly. She looked down at them and sighed, letting out a breathy chuckle.

“I can’t believe you brought a baby home.”

Adora smiled a little. “I can’t believe it either.” She took off her backpack, putting it down on the ground in front of the couch. She reached up and rubbed her shoulders. “That bag is a lot heavier than I thought…”

Catra watched her, tilting her head to the side. “What’s in it?” She asked, going over to sit next to her.

Adora looked over at her. “Food. It’s all good, too.” She smiled. She had a look on her face that made it obvious that she was very proud of herself.

Catra chuckled and leaned over to gently peck her cheek. “Good job. I guess it was worth it, huh? You got extra food and a baby.”

Adora let out a small laugh, running her hand through her hair. “Yeah… Sure was.” She took the hair tie, letting her blonde hair fall over her shoulders. She leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes.

Catra glanced over at her. “Tired?”

Adora just nodded, not opening her eyes or speaking. The brunette just giggled a bit and stood up.

“Let’s get you to bed then. You need it.”

Adora opened her eyes and looked up at her. She nodded a little. “Will you put up all the food?”

Catra nodded. “Of course.”

Adora sighed and stood up, walking up the stairs to their room. Catra followed behind her, Finn still in her arms. They had their face buried into the girls’ chest. She smiled softly and shook her head. “God, you’re lucky you’re cute...” Adora opened the door to their room, walking in and sitting down on the bed. She laid down on her side of the bed. The fluffy feline walked over and gently laid Finn down next to her.

This put them in the middle of the bed. They’d be sleeping in between the two since they didn’t have a crib for the baby to sleep in. Catra leaned over to kiss Adora’s forehead. “If you go to sleep before I come back, sleep well. I’ll be right back.” Adora nodded and put an arm over Finn. Catra chuckled a bit and turned around, walking out of the room and back down to the living room. She grabbed the bag and took it to their small kitchen. She began to put all the cans in their respectful places.

It didn’t take her too long for her to put away everything. She placed the backpack on its hanger before walking back upstairs. As Catra quietly entered their room, she saw that Adora was already sound asleep. Her soft snores could be heard. The feline chuckled, purring in amusement, and shook her head, walking to the bed. She sat down on the bed and carefully laid down. She looked down at Finn. She ran her hand through Finn’s hair, rubbing right behind their ears, which she just now realized were like hers. She smiled and put her arm over them, just like Adora had done. The feline stayed awake for a little bit, just in case they might have woken up and needed something. After a bit, she slowly closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after doing so, her tail curling around them.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a random prompt that I decided to do. this my first real mini story. if you have any suggestions or want to help me, please let me know


End file.
